In recent years, an LED element, which is a semiconductor element, has been used for a flash device, illumination, etc., because an LED element has a long life and excellent drive characteristics and further, is small, excellent in light-emission efficiency, and has vivid luminous color.
FIG. 5 is a section view of an LED light-emitting element 100 described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Document No. 2009-283988. The LED light-emitting element 100 includes a substrate 115, a bonded part 120 installed on the substrate 115 and having an opening 123, an LED element 116 and a phosphor-containing resin 118 installed within the opening 123, and a reflecting frame 119 installed on the bonded part 120. On the substrate 115, an inside area 119b of the reflecting frame 119 is provided and in the inside area 119b, part of the bonded part 120 and the top surface of the phosphor-containing resin 118 are exposed. The top surface of the phosphor-containing resin 118 serves an emission surface 118a of light emitted from the LED element 116 and the phosphor-containing resin 118.
In the LED light-emitting element 100, in order to improve the light collection effect, the dimension of the emission surface of the phosphor-containing resin 118 is made small with respect to the inside area 119b of the reflecting frame 119 so that the light source becomes close to a point light source.